


Pool Party

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some clean fun between the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

Speedy let out a loud yip as he flew down the water slide, his red shorts darkening with the water, and his wild red hair plastering around his face when he popped up in the pool. Robin had to laugh at the effect, given that the slightly older boy still had his domino on, but winter-pale skin showed all over where the mask and shorts did not cover.

"You look scrawny like that," Robin teased him.

"Scrawny?" Speedy came up out of the water, ignoring common sense and running for his best friend. The older boy had speed and leg length on him, and Robin really wasn't trying all that hard. Soon it was him with darkened green shorts and black hair pressed around a domino after the archer threw him into the pool. "How's that for scrawny?"

Both boys started laughing at each other, enjoying the time to relax, as their friends came to join in the fun.


End file.
